


Hair down

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie Ships it All Shorts 2020 [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Pepper Potts, Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Natasha isn't shy when it comes to showing her girlfriend how much she likes the power she exudes. Director Potts is ok with that.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov
Series: Marie Ships it All Shorts 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649596
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	Hair down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madeinessos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeinessos/gifts).



> Hey, hope you'll enjoy this little feel good snippet! Our girls deserve it all, this is a start :)

Pepper's eyes glint as she nods, and gives little, tight smiles to the dozen of men in suits and balding scalps around her.  _ "Director Potts" this, "Director Potts" that.  _ It's funny really. She can't laugh, oh no she can't, but she knows Natasha can see right through her. 

This meeting in particular is lasting forever, and Pepper has said her piece over a half hour ago, but now she has to herd the cats, and assuage the concerns, and pet the ruffled feathers of men working under her who still aren't used to it, even though it's been a decade or so since she took over Tony's seat and he vanished to live happily ever after in the woods with his husband. This is her territory, and they all know it, and Natasha can barely hang onto her snickers.

"Weak bastards, still don't see you coming, do they?" She says as Pepper finally sits behind her desk again, and Natasha locks the door in one smooth, practiced motion. 

It's always interesting, what comes after. 

Pepper toes off her heels, takes the elastic out of her hair and lets it flow back to her shoulders, watches Natasha walk to her. No matter the context, Nat always walks in a way that riles Pepper up like nothing else. There's a lilt to her steps and a natural sway to her hips and most of all, there's that light in her eyes, both darkness and mischief and power. 

"Very sexy," Pepper whispers when Natasha finally stops in front of her. 

Natasha smiles, bites her lip, too, always aiming to end Pepper, of course. 

"Are those tights or stockings?" She asks, raising an eyebrow to perfect the sultry tone of her voice - Pepper's already breathing a little harder. 

"Tights constrict my stomach." Pepper answers. 

"Good." 

That's all the warning Pepper gets before Natasha gets down on her knees in front of her, right between her slightly parted knees, grace incarnate. Both Natasha's hands make their way up Pepper's legs, starting at her clothed ankles, and up her calves. Her fingers tickle the back of Pepper's knees and she grins when she finally passes her hands just under the hem of Pepper's dress skirt and Pepper's breath hitches. 

"Time for your reward Boss," she practically purrs. "Spread your legs for me." 


End file.
